Discovery
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: While exploring her sexuality Hermione Granger also finds out how she reacts to a certain green eyed wizard both physically and emotionally. Much to her embarrassment the whole class finds out about Hermione's very graphic feelings about Harry and make a mockery of her. How does Harry feel about all of this? How will he help Hermione feel better about her new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 1

For the first time in her seventeen years of life Hermione Jean Granger masturbated. She could still remember that night. Her hormones and sexual thoughts kept her awake. Hermione found herself moving her hands between her thighs and her fingers touching and feeling her moist arousal. A place that her mother always told her never to touch deliberately as a little girl. Most girls her age have already discovered themselves in that way among other sexual activities that Hermione would over hear from the girls dormitory at night. What disturbed Hermione the most was who she was thinking of when she was masturbating.

Fiddling with her fork trying to eat her breakfast Hermione looked up to see both of her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley on the opposite side of the table joking about yesterday's Qudditch match

"You were bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Malfoy didn't know what hit him!"

"I guess you could say that" Harry replied "then again Malfoy is all words and no action"

Ron laughed again and Harry shook his head as he smiled catching Hermione's eye. Quickly Hermione glued her eyes back on her plate once more. She felt her cheeks already flushing red and heart beating fast; yet she felt guilty.

The night she touched herself Hermione found herself thinking of Harry. Hermione knew she had feelings for Harry since third year when she helped him save Sirius and Buckbeak but had decided to keep trying to push the feelings aside. She was certain he didn't feel the same way and she didn't want to make a fool of herself and face rejection.

"Mione?" Harry asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously as Harry still continued to try and read her

"You've been acting strange lately something you want to talk about?"

"No"

"You can talk to me about anything" Harry said sincerely "you know that right?"

"I know" Hermione replied, "I um have to go do some studying"

Quickly making her way out the Grand Hall Hermione could still feel Harry's gaze on her with a look of concern to go along with it. It felt good. It felt really good when Hermione felt her body responding to the thought of Harry. What was she supposed to do? Tell him how she really thought of him that her body turned to heat at the thought of him?

If anything Harry would probably be disgusted that she was having such lewd thoughts of him

She would always be the friend and nothing more.

"Miss Granger are you paying attention?"

Hermione jerked her head up to see Professor Snape giving her a look of disapproval. Embarrassed Hermione sighed and replied

"I'm sorry Professor what was the question?"

The class snickered and Snape looked even more annoyed that the studious Hermione Granger was not paying attention in class for the fifth time this month. To be fair after taking Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather boring now seeing that this was the seventh year in a row for it.

"Well Miss Granger while you were falling asleep once more we've been discussing alternative boggarts" Snape replied "do you happen to know the purpose of an alternative boggart?"

"….No"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

The class laughed and Snape shook his head and noticed Pansy Parkinson raise her hand decided to call on her instead

"The purpose of an alternative boggart is not to show something we fear but to show something we're ashamed or embarrassed of"

"Ten points to Slytherin!"

"Of course…"muttered Ron

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing" Ron quickly replied

Snape gave Ron a look and continued to deal with Hermione and asked

"Now who would like to come up and show us an example of an alternative boggart? Miss Granger how about you?"

Hermione shook her head knowing what her alternative boggart might very well be

"No thank you Proffessor"

"Oh no I insist Miss Granger I'm pretty sure you're curious to know what an alternative boggart really is after all"

"Professor—"

"Do it or I'll take another ten points from Gryffindor!"

"C'mon Mione just do it" Ron insisted, "I doubt you'll have anything to be ashamed of"

"She's a mudblood that's shameful enough" Draco snickered with the rest of the Slytherins.

Hermione sighed and started to make her way up to the front of the class and Harry gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She tried giving him a little smile but Snape barked at her to hurry up.

"Well Miss Granger aren't you going to open it?" Snape asked as she just stood still in front of the wardrobe door

Hermione waved her wand and waited in despair for the alternative boggart to come out. The shapes and colors swirled around and around trying to pick at Hermione's brain.

An image of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory showed up it zoomed in to Hermione laying in her bed.

"Riddikulus!"

"Not so fast Granger it has barely started" Snape said

"But Proffessor please I can't let anyone see this-"

Hermione was cut off by the sounds of her own moans and much to her horror her classmates were watching her masturbate.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione tried again

The alternative boggart Hermione was panting heavily now as her hands moved around all over her body under the sheets. The class laughed and snickered and Draco teased, "Did you relieve yourself Granger?"

Unfourtnately Draco's question was answered when the alternative boggart Hermione moaned and called out Harry's name. Tears were falling from her eyes and her face was red with embarrassment

Hermione tried stopping the alternative boggart again.

"Riddikulus!" she cried "RIDDIKULUS!"

Still the alternative boggart was still there and moaning Harry's name over and over upon each given climax.

"You hear that Potter the mudblood wants you to lay it on her!" Draco laughed "are you going to put her out of her misery?"

Harry looked surprised and shocked but didn't like everyone teasing Hermione no matter how shocking and surprising her alternative boggart was

"Professor please make it stop!" Hermione begged

"You can't make it stop yourself?" Snape smirked "that's a pity you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age maybe next time you'll pay attention in class!"

Feeling defeated, embarrassed, and hurt Hermione made her way quickly out of the classroom with her classmates' laughter ringing in her ears.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called after her but he knew that his friend was too ashamed to even look at him right now let alone answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 2

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mr. Potter you will not raise your voice to me in my classroom!" Snape reprimanded

"Hermione was obviously embarrassed and you continued to humiliate her!"

"That is not of my concern"

"Well it's of mine" Harry said getting up "I'm going to see if she's okay"

"Why don't you go fuck her while you're at it?" Draco laughed, "the mudblood obviously wants you!"

Ignoring Draco and the rest of the Slytherins Harry made his way out the class with Snape threatening to take more points from Gryffindor.

Harry didn't give damn about those points Hermione was far more important.

Hermione cried into her pillow trying to get rid of the image of today's events in her head. She couldn't believe the whole class saw what she was ashamed of and Snape didn't even try to help to stop it either. Harry saw it too. Harry saw her masturbate while calling his name. The humiliation was too much for her to handle that she skipped the rest of her classes and dinner as well. Just as she was beginning to accept and find out more about her body she was ashamed again. If her mother had found out that her perfect daughter touched herself she'd be mortified. And with Hermione's strict upbringing she knew that all too well. From the time she was a little girl Hermione was told over and over never to touch the private parts of her body unless she was bathing. So going through puberty was naturally difficult for her to go through making her even more self-conscious about her body. A lot of the clothes Hermione had were oversized to hide the figure that her mother taught her to be very modest of. In fourth year Hermione remembered how excited she was for the Yule Ball because she wanted Harry to see how she looked in her dress. Hermione was just over the moon when Harry complemented on how pretty she was and wrote to her mother about it. The only response from her mother she got was her concern whether or not Hermione was trying to 'tempt Harry with her flesh'.

That really hurt something no fourteen year old wanted to hear from her mother. Hermione was convinced her mother was right about these things because who knew what Harry thought of her now.

"You not hungry Harry?" Ron asked as he scooped more mashed potatoes on his plate

"Not really" Harry replied, "where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since Defense this morning"

"C'mon mate can you blame her?"

"I heard about what happened" Ginny Weasley added "I think at this point the whole school has"

Harry sighed still remembering how humiliating it was for Snape to force Hermione to reveal what her alternative boggart was. Harry also had no idea that Hermione thought and felt that way about him and he was surprised too.

"You think so?"

"Word travels fast" Ginny said simply "I don't think it's funny though"

"Well if it isn't the wizard of Granger's wet dreams" Draco said "so Potter where is Granger? Passed out from all the orgasms you gave her?"

"Oh can it Malfoy" Ron said "you're just jealous no girl in Hogwarts thinks of you that way"

"Speak for yourself Weasley"

"You wouldn't be the one talking if it was your alternative boggart Malfoy" Harry said

"Really unlike your friend Granger I have nothing to be ashamed of" Draco said "I'll see you two on the Quidditch field for the match tomorrow make sure you take care of Granger's needs first Potter"

"Bloody git" Ron snorted as Draco went on his way to the Slytherin table

"Harry if it makes you feel better I could talk to Hermione for you" Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny that would help a lot"

"I can't wait for the match tomorrow" Lavender Brown said, as the girls in the dormitory got ready for bed

"Me too" Padma Patil agreed "you know your brother looks good on a broomstick Ginny"

"Something I'd rather not hear about my brother thank you very much"

"Well you're too busy with your eyes on Dean anyway" Pavarti said as a blush grew across Ginny's face

"Hermione are you coming to the match tomorrow?" Lavender asked

"I have to study" Hermione replied simply hoping the girls would leave her be

"I think you meant 'cumming'" Padma laughed "because that what Hermione will be doing when she sees Harry"

"Yeah will you really be studying or will you be getting yourself hot and bothered?" Pavarti joined her sister in teasing Hermione "'Harry! Oh Harry! Don't stop that feels so good!"

"Leave me alone-"

"Harry!" the girls continued, "yes right there!"

"Hey knock it off you guys!" Ginny said, "you wouldn't be laughing if everyone found out who you fantasized about"

"That's the thing we don't have to fantasize like plain Granger" Lavender said harshly "we can actually get the guys we want"

"Lets go find them now" Padma suggested and all three girls left the dorm leaving Hermione in tears

"Hey it's okay" Ginny said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder

"No everybody thinks I'm weird now," Hermione said between sobs "I mean I think they already thought that but it's worse now"

"Weird about what?" Ginny said, "over something that everybody does? C'mon Hermione you know that they're putting themselves on a pedestal"

"Oh Ginny it was so embarrassing" Hermione cried

"Trust me I can only imagine" Ginny said, "I grew up with six older brothers"

"I don't know what Harry must think of me"

"Oh don't worry about it" Ginny insisted, "actually Harry asked me to talk to you"

"He did?"

"Yup he's worried about you" Ginny said "he just wants to talk to Hermione and knowing Harry I'm sure he won't judge you"

"I guess…"

"Why don't you come to the match tomorrow?"

"No"

"Hermione—"

"I don't want to go Ginny"

Ginny sighed patiently

"Okay just remember you're always welcome to come" she said "and Harry isn't upset with you"

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked as the players all gathered up to get ready to move out onto the field for a thirty minute warm up before the match. Harry was the best Captain that Gryffindor had seen in years and he took pride in making sure he kept that reputation and so far they were in the lead for winning the Quidditch Cup this year too. More importantly Harry made sure to make everyone on the team feel comfortable and at the end of the day just make sure they had fun playing the game.

"We're all ready Harry" Dean Thomas said picking up his broom "this is going to be a piece of cake"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves" Harry said despite admiring Dean's spirit

"Dean's right Harry" Ron agreed "we've got this in the bag"

"Alright just make sure you're channeling that cocky attitude while you're on the field"

Harry shook his head as the guys made their way outside jostling each other when he noticed Ginny following close behind in her Chaser uniform.

"Hey Ginny were you able to talk to Hermione?" he asked hopeful

"I'm sorry Harry but she's just really hurt right now" Ginny replied "the girls in the dorm weren't too nice either"

"What did they say to her?" Harry asked

"They made fun of her alternative boggart and how se feels about you"

Harry sighed and Ginny added, "It will take some time Harry"

"I just never realized how sensitive Hermione is given what it's about it's not surprising"

"She'll come around" Ginny said swinging her broom on her shoulder "see you outside"

"Right" Harry replied "I'll meet you outside in a minute I forgot something in the common room"

Hermione gathered her books in her arms and made her way down to the common room so she could get ready to go to the library. It was a nice day out for the Quidditch match but Hermione just didn't feel up to par with being around her peers and wanted to catch up on some of the class work she missed yesterday. _'You're just avoiding Harry_' she thought to herself being honest. It was for best.

Hermione was almost certain that Harry saw her as a pervert and what would her conservative mother think had she known what she did.

"Hermione?"

Jerking her head up as she reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione found herself eye to eye with Harry. A blush spread through out her face. _'He looks awfully good in his Quidditch captain's uniform'_

"….Harry"

"Where are you off to?"

"…. library"

"It's Saturday and it's beautiful outside"

"I know" Hermione replied feeling her palms sweating and her heart beating

"Mione about what happened in Defense yesterday-"

"I have to go Harry-"

"Hermione wait I want to talk to you" Harry said grabbing hold of her hand and was surprised to find it trembling. In fact her whole reaction concerned Harry.

"….let me go" Hermione whimpered

"Mione-"

"Let me go Harry!" Hermione said more strongly tears falling down her face now. Harry did as she told him and immediately without another word Hermione made her way quickly out of the common room.

Harry stood there watching Hermione run from him again but it would be the last time. Harry wasn't going to let Hermione run from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovery: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter Chapter 3

For the next week Hermione made sure she got to Defense Against the Dark Arts early and she also made sure she was the first to leave as well. She didn't talk to anyone in class either. However she couldn't escape from their cruel jokes. It bothered her and she honestly could not take it anymore. The first weekend in Hogsmeade was coming up and Hermione listened to the other girls in her dormitory get excited about it.

"Hey Hermione do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me and Susan Bones this Saturday?" Ginny asked "she wants to check out that new book shop that's opening and I told her you might like it too"

"No I'm not going to Hogsmeade" Hermione replied

"Why not?" Ginny asked frowning a little "you've been down lately I thought going out this weekend may cheer you up"

"Oh please everyone knows that the only reason Granger isn't it coming is because she has to have her 'alone' time" Padma insisted

"Stop it Padma" Ginny shot back "honestly isn't that joke getting a little old?"

"C'mon Ginny it's a knee slapper" Patil said obviously agreeing with her sister

"Really I didn't get that memo," Ginny snapped back

"Well if you had been in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class you would have seen it for yourself" Lavender added and the girls laughed.

Hermione got up to leave and Ginny tried stopping her "Hermione where are you going?"

Hermione didn't answer she quickly made her way down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway. It was late so she knew nobody would be in the library and if anybody would be expecting her it would be Madam Pince.

"Good evening Miss Granger" Madam Pince greeted "here for some studying?"

"Yes" Hermione replied partially lying

"Well you are my favorite student and it's nice to know that you are a very serious student," Madame Pince said "though I wish I could say the same for your classmates"

Her classmates were the last people she wanted to think of or talk about right now

"Of course you may stay as long as you want" Madame Pince said

"Thanks"

Hermione settled into her books and did her best to keep her mind off of Harry and the alternative boggart. However she did not succeed in doing so and tears fell on to the pages of her book. The poor girl fell asleep crying over how humiliated and ashamed she felt.

"_Riddikulus!" she cried "RIDDIKULUS!"_

_Still the alternative boggart was still there and moaning Harry's name over and over upon each given climax. _

"_You hear that Potter the mudblood wants you to lay it on her!" Draco laughed "are you going to put her out of her misery?"_

"_Professor please make it stop!" Hermione begged_

"_You can't make it stop yourself?" Snape smirked "that's a pity you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age maybe next time you'll pay attention in class!"_

_Feeling defeated, embarrassed, and hurt Hermione made her way quickly out of the classroom with her classmates' laughter ringing in her ears._

"_Hermione wait I want to talk to you" Harry said grabbing hold of her hand and was surprised to find it trembling. In fact her whole reaction concerned Harry._

"…_.let me go" Hermione whimpered_

"_Mione-_"_

"_Let me go Harry!" Hermione said more strongly tears falling down her face now. Harry did as she told him and immediately without another word Hermione made her way quickly out of the common room._

For most of the students at Hogwarts the first weekend at Hogsmeade meant two whole days of fun and social time to actually be the young teenagers they were. All the first and second year students envious of those who were old enough to go out and enjoy the festivities. Hermione had different plans that Saturday morning she figured that she could get a chance to talk to Professor McGonagall McGonagall was the only adult woman that Hermione felt comfortable talking to about her sexuality and her feelings for Harry. These were things that she should have felt comfortable talking to her mother about but sadly the only thing her mother would do is shame and judge her.

"Ron do you really need all that food?" Ginny scolded her brother watching him pile his breakfast

plate on mountain high "aren't you going to be eating all day at Honeydukes and Hog's Head?"

"Guy's gotta eat" Ron grunted stubbornly continuing to put things on his plate and Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry smiled at the exchange between the two siblings but in general everyone was excited to get into Hogsmeade and it was a nice warm October day for it. Well at least everyone Harry couldn't help but notice the empty spot next to Ginny where Hermione usually sat for breakfast.

"Ginny are you sure Hermione isn't coming?"

"Sorry Harry even the opening of the new book shop couldn't persuade her"

"Did you ask her what she was doing today?"

"No she didn't although for the past couple of nights now she's been falling asleep in the library"

Harry nodded but was still concerned the only times he saw her now was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and she seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. There were times that Ginny often would take leftovers from their meals because she would refuse to come down to the Grand Hall to eat. The last encounter Harry had with Hermione did not end too well and her reaction from him just taking hold of her hand; Harry knew that it was a deeper issue than her alternative boggart.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked up from her desk when she heard a knock on the door

"Professor McGonagall are you busy right now?"

"No you may come in"

Hermione felt a little better when McGonagall greeted her with a warm smile "Good morning Miss Granger I must say I'm surprised to see you dropping by; I thought you'd be with your classmates getting ready to go to Hogsmeade"

"Well I'm not really in the mood for Hogsmeade" Hermione replied, "I was actually hoping that I could speak with you because I don't know who else to talk to"

"Are you having trouble in your classes?" McGonagall asked, "I know you're the smartest witch of your age but you're so still very young as well"

"No I'm doing fine in my classes it's more of a personal issue" Hermione replied "but it did happen in Defense Against the Dark Arts about a week ago"

"Oh and what was that?"

"Professor Snape made me reveal my alternative boggart as an example"

McGonagall frowned a little and said "Miss Granger you do know that an alternative boggart is what you're ashamed or embarrassed of right?"

"Yes I know"

"Might I ask what your alternative boggart is?"

Hermione bit her lip and sighed "Harry….I mean…. um….I….."

"Yes what about Mr. Potter?"

"I like Harry a lot Professor" Hermione said finally gathering up the courage to do so

McGonagall smiled " You and Mr. Potter are close friends so it's normal to grow feelings"

"Professor I…sometimes think about Harry…when I touch myself"

McGonagall noticed the deep blush that rose on the young witch's face and how she looked down at her fingers tugging the hem of her skirt.

"Is that what your alternative boggart is?"

Hermione nodded slowly and McGonagall tried reassuring her doubts "Hermione I can assure you although it is unfortunate that Professor Snape made you proceed with revealing your alternative boggart; you are human acting on human emotions and feelings and there's nothing wrong with that"

"I don't know" Hermione said "everyone has been mocking me and I know if I send an owl to my mother about it she'll say that it's not proper and lustful"

"And I haven't really spoken to Harry since then; I don't know what he thinks of me"

"I will tell you this Miss Granger that what you're doing and feeling is fine; and it's something your classmates would find embarrassing as well if put in your situation" McGonagall added "I think what your mother is telling you is giving you a negative outlook on your own body and not healthy for your self esteem"

"I will see to Professor Snape and what type of punishment he shall receive is there anything else Miss Granger?"

"No I'm fine thanks," Hermione said getting up "I didn't want to take up your time over something silly like this"

"Oh no it's quite fine" McGonagall said "and as far as Mr. Potter I can't talk to him for you that is something that you will have to do yourself"

"I know"

"Mr. Potter is a nice young man and very understanding" McGonagall said "he's a good friend don't shut him out forever Miss Granger"

"I'll try not to Professor"


End file.
